


No Regrets

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Dominance, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Smut, Tattoos, This is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Ben gets drunk and gets a bad tattoo on his ass at Rey’s tattoo shop.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	No Regrets

It was getting close to midnight at Rey’s all night tattoo shop, “No Regrets Tattoo Studio”. It was a slow night so she and her business partner Finn were playing poker at the front desk. 

“I had to tattoo an eagle on a guy’s chest this afternoon and that bitch took forever!” Finn complained as he held his cards close to him. 

“I will tell you what, if you win, the next time a group of drunks come in I will do the tattoo.” Rey said as she laid her cards to show Finn. 

“Beat that!” She said pointing at them. Finn smiled and laid down his hand of cards.

“Royal flush bitch!” Finn yelled, jumping up and down. 

“FUCK!” Rey yelled as she picked up the table and flipped it over. Right at that moment they heard laughing and talking coming towards their front door. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me! Already!” Rey said as a group of drunk fuckers stubbled through the door. 

“Solo! You said you would do this since you lost the bet so get ready to bend over bitch!” The loud ginger fuck said as he shoved the tall black haired beast forwards towards Rey. Rey rolled her eyes.

“Um Hi, I’m here to get a tattoo on my ass!” The drunk said swaying on his feet. The ginger and the wavy haired guy burst into laughter. 

“Well Mr.?” Rey asked as she noticed all the lovely beauty marks on this guy's face. 

“Solo! Ben fucking Solo.” The pretty drunk said standing against the counter. 

“Ok Mr. Ben fucking Solo, since your clearly drunk I will need to see some ID and you will have to sign a waiver stating you wont sue us for your poor decision making.” She said sliding the paper and pen towards him. Ben pulled his ID out and handed it to her while the other two drunks talked to Finn. 

“The name is Dameron, Poe Dameron and who might you be my tall dark vat of chocolate?” Poe asked, looking Finn up and down. 

“I’m the one that's going to be waking up in your bed tomorrow morning my beautiful Hispanic prince! The name’s Finn.” He said shaking Poe’s hand and giving him a wink. Rey knew Finn could be a slut when he wanted to but damn he had never moved this damn fast on a guy. Ben handed Rey the waiver and she motioned for him to follow her to her station.

“HUX! Come back here and hold my hand! I’m scared!” Ben wailed looking back at Hux. 

“Your such a fucking pussy Solo!” Hux yelled and jogged over to Rey’s station. She told Ben to sit down and she pulled up her computer program to print out the stencil for whatever this drunken beauty picked out.

“Ok Mr. Solo, what are we going to be tattooing on your ass this evening?” She asked trying not to laugh as she thought about how pissed he was going to be tomorrow. 

“I want something from those Solar System Saga movies! I was thinking Darth Maul fucking a bantha!” Ben slurred as he looked over at Hux and giggled. Hux fell over onto the floor grabbing his stomach, laughing and rolling around. 

“Poe! Get back here! Solo has lost his fucking mind!” Hux yelled. 

“I’m a little busy up here! I’m sampling some dark chocolate!” Poe yelled. 

“Finn! This shop needs to stay sanitized! Don’t spread your seed all over the front counter!” Rey yelled as she turned to look at Ben.

“Look, Mr. Solo…”

“Ben, call me Ben sweet cheeks.” He said, making a kissy face at her. Rey hated flirting from ugly dudes but this guy was fucking hot so she allowed it. 

“Ok Ben, are you sure about this? I mean having a tattoo of darth maul fucking a bantha on your ass may not be the best idea. How about some barb wire around that big bicep of yours or something?” Rey asked, rubbing his arm. 

“No way Rey! I have been dreaming of this for years! I have always wanted a bantha getting fucked on my ass cheek and nothing is going to stop me!” He replied looking dead into Rey’s eyes. 

“Ok Ben whatever you say.” She said as she pulled up her computer program and began to draw a stencil of darth maul fucking a damn bantha for him to approve. 

About thirty minutes later Rey finished the stencil. Ben was so excited when he saw it he threw $200 dollars at her saying it was a pre-tip for her glorious work. 

“Ok pull your pants down and lay on your stomach.”

“Yes my lovely tattoo goddess!” He yelled as he did as she asked. Rey applied the stencil and got her ink ready.

“Now Ben, you must be very still, since this is your first tattoo it might be painful so I dont want you shaking your ass around and fucking up this masterpiece.” She said and she grabbed his ass cheek and gave it a little squeeze. 

“Anything for you baby doll! Now put that damn bantha on my ass so Darth can show him who’s fucking boss!” He laughed while he looked over at Hux. 

“Damn what the hell have you guys been drinking?” Rey whispered to herself as she pressed the tattoo gun to Ben’s ass and began. 

“Oh fuck! Baby you must like it ruff! You're killing my ass with that thing!” He yelled trying not to move his ass around. 

“Be still you big drunk bitch!” Rey replied smacking his other ass cheek. About an hour later, Rey had Darth Maul finished so she started on the damn bantha. 

“Hey Rey, can you rub my other ass cheek while you finish up? I’m scared and I need comfort.” Ben asked as he looked over his shoulder at her giving her puppy dog eyes. 

“I thought thats what this fucking Hux guy was for?” She asked, grabbing Hux’s hand and slamming it onto Ben’s ass. 

“Oh yeah baby smack that ass!” He yelled. Rey looked at Hux and they both giggled. 

“Smack my ass again baby!” Ben said not noticing it was Hux smoothing his hand over his big squishy ass. Hux’s hand went down with a loud pop leaving a red handprint. 

“Oh yes that hot baby! I’m taking you home with me tonight!” Ben continued to yell. 

“I’m already going home with you tonight my big ebony haired bear!” Hux said, continuing to rub Ben’s ass. Ben finally looked over his shoulder and saw Hux wagging his eyebrows at him with his hand on his ass. 

“What the fuck! Get your hand off my ass Fux! I mean Hux!” Ben yelled swatting his hand at Hux. 

“Damn it Ben be still! Im almost done!” Rey said as she wiped up some blood from the tattoo. Twenty minutes later, the masterpiece was done. Rey had to admit she did a damn good job, but it was the stupidest fucking tattoo she had ever done. She knew Ben would wake up tomorrow and murder Hux and Poe for not stopping him, but that was his fucking problem not hers. Ben got up and limped to the front counter to pay Rey. Finn and Poe had their hands in each other's pants and Rey cleared her throat to put an end to that nonsense. 

“That will be $468 Mr. Solo.” Rey said, holding out her hand to take his money. Ben handed her $1,000. 

“Keep the change princess! Your so fucking talented. Here’s my card, call me when you want a big 10 inch dick inside the tight cunt of yours.” He said slurring his words and stumbling. Rey was in shock. Normally she would hand the drunk back some of his money saying she couldn’t except that much, but this guy had a big mouth and needed to learn fucking repsect. So fuck him she was keeping all that money. 

“Have a nice evening guys, come see us again.” Rey said as she stuffed all of Ben’s money into her pocket. Ben blew her a kiss and they all stumbled back out into the street laughing their asses off. 

“Damn Rey, that stupid fuck is going to be pissed tomorrow when he sees that ridiculous bullshit on his ass.” Finn said, adjusting himself in his pants. 

“Speaking of ridiculous, dont jerk off the customers at the front desk Finn! I will see you tomorrow.” Rey said turning on her heels and heading out the back. 

  
  
  


Ben woke up on the floor of his apartment with a splitting headache and a burning asscheek. It felt like he had been fucking branded with a cattle prod. He slowly stood up and made his way to the toilet. He tried to sit down but his ass was on fucking fire. He walked over to the mirror and turned around. What he saw made him want destroy everyone in the fucking galaxy! 

“HUX! POE!” He screamed as he stormed back out to the living room where Hux and Poe were asleep on his couches. He kicked Hux and slapped Poe awake. 

“What the fuck Solo!” Hux groaned, grabbing his leg in pain. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?” Ben screamed pulling his pants down to show Hux and Poe his ass. 

“Oh shit! AHHHHH!” Poe laughed as he pointed at Ben’s ass. 

“I thought that was a dream! So we actually went to a tattoo parlor?” Hux wailed as he almost pissed himself laughing. 

“Yes you fuckers! Now I have a giant god damn bantha getting fucked on my ass!” Ben yelled, grabbing his own ass cheek to emphasize his point. 

“Calm down you big bitch! Maybe you can go ask the artist if there’s a way to remove it.” Poe groaned as he got up and made his way to Ben’s toilet. Ben sat down sideways on his couch and groaned at his sore ass. He felt something in his jean’s pocket and pulled out a business card for the tattoo parlor. 

“I’m going to give them a piece of my mind!” 

  
  


It was 3:00 in the afternoon on a Wednesday so it was dead in the shop. Rey sat at the counter reading erotic fan fiction about a guy named Kylo Ren from the Solar system saga when a gust of wind from the front door and loud footsteps caught her attention. 

“Oh fuck, he’s back.” Rey whispered as she saw Ben the drunk standing in the doorway with murder in his eyes. He stormed up to her desk and stared at her as if he would force choke her like that Kylo Ren dude. 

“I wanna see the fucking manager!’ Ben said nostrils flaring. 

“Would this be about the bantha getting ass raped on your ass cheek Ben?’ Rey asked, trying to hide her smile. 

“Yes! It's about that! Wait how do you know…..fuck are you the one that did this to my ass!?” He yelled stepping closer to her. 

“Yes and you were drunk out of your mind. I had you sign a waiver so you wouldn’t sue me. So darth maul the bantha fucker is your problem now sweetheart!’ Rey yelled right back at him. Ben’s face softened. He backed up and stood against the wall looking defeated. 

“Look, I’m sorry….what was your name again? I can’t remember shit from last night.” 

“Rey, and you were….very very very friendly towards me last night Mr. Solo.” She said, giving him a bright smile. Ben looked mortified. 

“You told me to call you if I ever wanted a 10 inch dick in my tight cunt. I was actually thinking about calling you tonight.” She said making her way over to him to pin him against the wall. Ben raised his eyebrows and looked down at her licking his lips. 

“You know, I think I do remember you…..my tattoo goddess.” He said lowering his head towards her while putting his hands on her hips. Rey couldn’t believe this, she was going to score with this beast. 

“My place is upstairs, wanna come up for some tea? She asked, taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. 

“As long as you don't tattoo a fucking yak taking a shit on my chest or something then yeah sure.” He replied following her. Ben couldn’t believe this, he was about to score with the evil tattoo goddess that put this abomination on his ass cheek. Maybe after this she would at least do a fucking cover up. 

Rey was on him as soon as they made their way into her kitchen. Fuck that tea, she was going to fuck this big dumbass. Ben picked her up and set her on the counter. 

“You know Rey, I have a feeling you thought it was funny to ruin my ass like you did, therefore you should be punished.” He said licking a hot strip up her neck and sucking her ear lob into his mouth. 

“Hell yes it was funny you dumb fucker. I tried talking you out of it but you said it was your dream to have a bantha on your ass.” Rey breathed into his ear. Ben had enough of her sass, he picked her up and flipped her over so her ass was in his face. He ripped her pants off and bit her on the ass cheek. 

“Ow you big fucker!” Rey yelled as she swatted his head away. Ben then slapped the hell out of her ass. 

“I’m going to ruin your ass like you ruined mine you little minx.” He growled as he licked his fingers and played with her asshole. 

“Fuck you! You bantha loving slut!” She replied looking over her shoulder and flipping him off. 

“Oh you're the one that’s going to get fucked!” He said as he shoved a finger up her ass. Rey moaned and gave him an evil look. 

“Now, how do I get this damn thing off my ass?” Ben asked as he slid another finger inside. 

“I’m not giving you anything!” She huffed, grinding her teeth. 

“We’ll see.” He said as he put a third finger up her ass. Rey moaned as he picked up his pace. She then heard a condom wrapper being ripped open. She glanced back to see Ben rolling it on his giant cock. 

“You weren’t lying about that 10 inch dick.” Rey said as she smiled to herself. 

“Yeah, and I’m about to ruin this tight ass with it.” He said as he rammed into her asshole with one thrust. 

“AHHHH BEN FUCKING HELL!” She screamed. 

“Now! Tell me about the doctor that can remove this fucking bantha!” He said as he fucked into her ass. 

“He’s in the BB unit of the medical offices on 21st street you fucking fucker!” She huffed with a giant smile on her face. 

“I need a map to get to him! I know you’ve seen it! Now give me the fucking map!” Ben growled into her ear. 

“Fuck you! Use fucking google!” Rey moaned as he got pissed and pulled out of her. 

“I dont have a fucking smart phone Rey! I don't know how to work those things!” He picked her up and turned her around. He took the condom off and shoved his dick in her throat. Rey smiled around his massive cock and bobbed her head. 

“Fuck Rey your hot! I’m gonna cum all over those tits!” Rey stopped and looked up at him. 

“You...you're afraid...that you will never have the strength to keep that Darth Maul tattoo!” She growled as she grabbed his balls. Ben stepped back from her with rage written all over his face. 

“Oh that's it you evil little tattoo artist from hell!” He yelled as he grabbed her thighs and shoved them apart. 

“We’re not done yet!” Ben said shoving his tongue up her cunt. 

“You're a monster!” Rey moaned, grabbing his ebony locks and pulling the shit out of it. Ben sucked her clit into his mouth like she was some thick ass milkshake he was trying to get up into the straw. Rey came with her legs flying everywhere. Ben looked up at her from between her legs. 

“Yes I am.” He replied. “Now….finish sucking my god damn dick!” Rey was on her knees in a heartbeat, swallowing him down like it was all you could eat rib night at Chili’s. 

“Oh shit Rey, you definitely don't need a teacher! Nobody has to show you the ways of sucking dick!” 

He screamed as he pulled out and aimed for her tits cumming all over them. Ben tried to catch his breath as he sat down on the kitchen floor next to his ass ruining woman and kissed her. 

“I think you should keep it.” She said rubbing his bantha ass cheek. 

“Why the fuck would I do that!?” Ben grunted squeezing her tit. 

“It will be a reminder of how we met. Besides it's a masterpiece damn it!” She said as she kissed him again. 

  
  
  


6 Months Later

  
  


“I think they just walked in Rey.” Finn said as he finished up Rey’s tattoo. 

“Oh shit hurry up!” Rey said as she jumped up. Finn wiped the tattoo down and Rey pulled her pants up. 

“Hello anyone home!?” Poe yelled from the front. Rey and Finn walked out from the back to see Ben and Hux standing there with Poe. Rey ran up to Ben, jumped into his big ass tree branch arms and kissed him to fucking death. 

“Jesus Christ! You just saw each other this morning! You act like it's been years!” Hux groaned pretending to puke into the trash can. 

“Fuck off Hux.” Ben said as he sucked on Rey's lips. Poe grabbed Finn’s crotch and squeezed his ass as he gave him a kiss. 

“Ben, I have something to show you.” Rey said smiling up at him. She turned around and pulled her pants down to reveal her right ass cheek. Ben's jaw hit the floor. There on Rey’s peachy ass was Darth Maul fucking a bantha, just like his. Ben got on his knees and kissed the tattoo. 

“Now thats fucking love!” Hux said, rolling his eyes. Ben got a closer look and saw something written under the tattoo:

“Marry Me Ben” 

Ben almost fucking cried, he looked up at Rey and she was holding a set of wedding bands. 

“FUCK YES!” Ben yelled, jumping up kissing her. 

“I wasn’t going to let you suffer alone since you kept the tattoo for me.” Rey said, running her fingers through his hair.

“You're not alone Ben.”

“Neither are you Rey.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
